Rocket Hunter
by Storm Caleum
Summary: Hunter never really thought of a pokemon journey but, one night, she finds a pokemon egg and brings it home with her. The egg had a black base coat with purple spots. On the rim of each of the spots, there was a red liner. Not any red, blood red.


**I Do Not Own pokemon, just my OC and imagination.**

_**RATE, REVIEW AND**_** COMMENT**

It was a nice day in Lavender town. The sun was covered up by darkening clouds; the sound of trainers mourning for their lost pokemon filled the air. A girl walked into the forest surrounding Lavender town, trying to get away from the mourning trainers. "Stupid trainers." She said with much hate laced in her voice as she kicked a rock. "All they do is mourn day and night. Why don't they just continue on with their lives? After all, that's probably what their dead pokemon want." The girl continued to kick around the rock. Her head was inclined to look at the rock. She was only eight years of age but had the mind set of an adult. Most people, who live and grow up in Lavender town, have a very disturbing yet fascinating quality about them. They seem older then they really are and they are also closely tuned with death.

She walked deeper and deeper into the forest but, she didn't get lost. She knows these forests like the back of her hand. She was born in Lavender town and would normally wander into these forests when she was younger. Since then, she thinks of these forests as her second home, a place where she goes to relieve stress and sometimes, camp out to see some ghost pokemon.

Many people in Lavender town are born with some mild physic abilities. Many have tried to harness their power but failed. The most these abilities could do was levitate and if someone was born with very strong abilities; teleportation in short distances.

The girl left the rock alone, walking past it. She knew it was almost bedtime and judging by the darkness of the clouds, there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight. No one wanted to be caught in a thunderstorm in Lavender town, especially at night. That is when the pokemon play mind games on some of the wandering people, going so far as sending them to a mental hospital.

The girl sits on her favourite log, in a clearing. She smiles as she looks at the sky. Very few stars were seen and the few, who are seen, were immediately covered by the clouds.

"It's always peaceful here." Right after she said that, a raindrop fell on her nose. Peaceful moment ruined.

"Crap." She quickly ran through the forest, towards the direction of her home. On her way, she tripped over something, a small round object with a few purple spots decorating it. She fell onto the ground face first. A few small cuts were seen on her cheeks but nothing major. She rubbed her head with her hand and looked at what she tripped over.

"What the-?" The pain from her cuts dulled enough not to notice as she picked up the thing that she tripped over. It was a smooth, round object, black as ink with a few dark purple spots adorning it. The object was about the size of a large dinner late but, more pointed at one end. "A pokemon egg?" The girl wondered, confused. Why was there a pokemon egg in the forest, lying on the ground? Why didn't the mother come to attack her for it? All these thoughts were put on halt as many more drops of rain fell from the night sky. The girl, not wanting to be in the storm, dropped the egg on the base of an old oak tree and raced home.

When she arrived home, she was only slightly wet. Luckily for her, the storm wasn't at it's fullest until she was in the safe comforts of home.

"Mom? Dad?" She calls to her parents. Her parents were sitting in the living room, by the fire. "Hunter?" Her mother's relatively high voice rang through the home. Hunter runs to her mother, hopping into her lap and hugging her. "Sorry I came back late." She apologizes and her mother smiles.

"Its okay, just make sure you come back sooner next time. Now, go to sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow." She gently sets her daughter on the floor and smiles. Hunter smiles back and walks upstairs to her room. Set in her room were: a bed with black sheets and pillows, a small wardrobe, a desk with a computer, a wooden chair for the computer, a small T.V and some pokemon posters. Hunter walks over to her wardrobe to get out her pyjamas and towel. She then walks to the washroom down the hall. She looks at her face in the mirror after she closes the door and locks it. Her jet black her was about shoulder length. She had a heart shaped face with some baby fat, a small nose and small, elegant eyes. After looking at herself in the mirror, she takes a shower, washing the dirt, sweat and grime off her body and face.

Hunter then dries off and slips into her pyjamas, walking down the hallway back to her room. "Good night mom, dad." She calls and her parents returned with a 'goodnight sweetie.' She climbs into her bed, listening to the rain pelt the house and thunder grumbling. Lightning flashed through the window, lighting up her room for a second. Unlike many children her age, she wasn't afraid of thunder. In fact, she loved thunder and lightning. Her mind wandered to the egg that she dropped while trying to get home before the thunderstorm hit.

"I wonder… how it's doing." Another flash of lightning illuminates her room as she continues to think. "Does it have a mother or father? What if the parent abandoned it?" Hunter shakes her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. She curls up under the covers and yawns, slowly drifting off to sleep.

She couldn't sleep. She tosses and turns but not a single ounce of sleep comes to her. She tries everything; counting sheep, standing upside down, playing a lullaby on her computer but nothing worked. Her guilt from dropping the pokemon egg was eating her from the inside out.

Hunter glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand table. It said 2:17am. She bit down on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she always had. She was having an internal debate on whether or not to get the egg. Finally, after much thought, she threw the covers over her and gets out of bed, getting a poncho, flashlight, backpack and a few spare towels from around the house before silently heading outside, into the forest.

The storm was still in full swing. Winds were blowing the trees; rain was dropping at a rapid pace. Hunter hugs the poncho closer to her body in an attempt of trying to keep warm. "S-so C-cold." She shivers as she travels through the forest, shining her flashlight in hopes that she would find that egg again. She sneezes a few times as cold air filled her nostrils, her mud splattered rubber boots made 'Squishing' sounds every time she takes a step in the muddy ground. Her eyesight is getting blurry since the cold rain enters her eyes. She tries to wipe them away but every time she does, more would fill its place.

She soon came across the clearing that she loved. "Perfect, I can back track my steps from here and find the egg!" She smiles happily and walks to the log. On the way, her foot gets caught on a tree root and she trips. "Ow." Hunter pushes herself up by her hands and looks at her foot.

"Odd, this clearing never had any roots sticking up from the ground." When she looks back at the clearing, it wasn't a clearing anymore. It was just another section in the forest. "What's going on?" Her voice quivered a bit. She was scared as she starts to back up from the forest. Soon, she trips over a log and falls. When her back hit the cold, muddy ground, the air was forced out of her lungs. More rain came pouring down, heavier than before. Hunter takes in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. "It's just an illusion; it's just an illusion…" Then it clicks. All of this is an illusion, created by the ghost pokemon around these parts. "It's just an illusion." She repeats once more as she stands up, clutching the flashlight in her hand. She shone the flashlight around. Every inch that the light touches, went back to normal. Hunter smirks at this newfound information. "Light, ghost pokemon are sensitive to light."

Hunter waves the light back and forth, letting the illusions around her fade away. "Ha, suckers." She walks around to try and find the clearing. After a few minutes of walking through mud and rain, Hunter finally came across the clearing she loved. "Lets see." She said and sits down on her favourite log, looking at the pathway she takes to get out of the forest. "I followed that path and about halfway, I fell and saw the egg." The rain was still coming down heavily and Hunter felt like she was catching a cold. "Achoo!" She runs as fast as she can, waving her flashlight at the path in front of her, getting the ghost pokemon illusions out of her way. She spots a dark, round object leaning against a tree root and runs to it, thinking it was the pokemon egg.

She shines her flashlight on the object and sure enough, it is the egg. The raindrops were quickly pounding the egg with all its might and Hunter knows that if she didn't get it out of the rain fast, the egg would most likely die. The egg didn't like the flashlight and soon started to shake, trying to get away from the bright light. This action surprised Hunter and she stumbles away from the egg, dropping her flashlight in the process. The flashlight was dropped on a sharp rock. The light disappeared. All the light surrounding Hunter is now gone, leaving behind an eerie forest with thunder, lightning and pouring rain. It was only a matter of time before the ghost pokemon realise that her flashlight is gone and will come back to haunt her. Fearing this, Hunter quickly grabbed the pokemon egg and tucked it under one of her arms, like a professional football player and ran home. Her squinted eyes managed to make out the outline of her house. She runs closer and closer to her home. With every step she took, she could feel the squish of mud under her boots and the wails of the ghost pokemon chasing her.

With one final jump, she leaped from the forest edge. The sounds of ghost pokemon were getting further and further away. Hunter was confused of why this happened. As she turned her head, she saw the ghost pokemon at the edge of the forest line, not coming any further. She stopped running and looked at them. "Odd, they can't come out of the forest." That thought was soon forgotten when the pokemon egg under her arm starts to wiggle once again. That snaps her out of her trance and made her focus on her surroundings. Hunter removes the egg from under her arm and wrapped both her arms around it, trying to pass along body heat to the egg.

Hunter slowly walks to her house. She was tired from tonight's events, all the running from ghost pokemon and trying to find the egg. All she wanted to do was take a nice, long shower and go to bed. The door slowly opens as she steps inside her house. She didn't want to wake her parents and let them put her on constant watch. Hunter closes the door, making it as quiet as possible and tiptoed up the stairs, to the washroom.

She squints her eyes at the sudden brightness of the light. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light; she had been running around almost all night. Hunter looks at the egg she was carrying, now that it was in the light, she could see it better. It still had the dark purple spots and jet black background but, now it has a third colour surrounding the purple spots; red. Not little red riding hood red. No, it was blood red, as if someone was killed in the making of the egg and their blood was used as a design for the egg. She shakes her head and took off the poncho, putting it in the garbage. It was a one time use poncho, made of cheap plastic. Her backpack was still filled with some towels. Without much thought, Hunter grabbed some dry towels from her bag and wraps it around the egg while she went to take a shower. The hot water drips down her body, washing away all the sweat, muck and grime from the egg hunt. She shuts off the shower nozzle and dries herself off while looking at the egg. The egg had a small amount of mud on it and Hunter, being the perfectionist she is, washed the egg with soapy water. It was enough to get rid of the mud and she dried off the egg while carrying it to her room. She ducked under the covers with the mystery egg snuggled securely in her arms and drifted off into a content sleep.

Hunter only slept for about 3 hours before her alarm clock sounded. Today was a school day. She tiredly reaches a hand out to shut off the clock and climbs out of bed, leaving the egg tucked under the covers while she went to do her morning routines. When she finished brushing her teeth, changing into some fresh clothes and combing her hair, she walks down the stairs to eat breakfast. As she pops 2 slices of toast in the toaster, her mind goes back to last night, running from ghost pokemon, getting soaked to the bone and finally finding the egg.

"The egg." She dashed up the stairs to her room, finding the egg still tucked under the sheets, she breathes out a sign of relief.

"Thank goodness." Hunter scoops up the egg and carries it downstairs; the egg nestled on her arms and chest. The smell of something burning filled Hunter's nose as she looked at the toaster oven. There was smoke rising from it. "The toast!" She puts the egg on the counter and unplugs the toaster oven, not wanting to get an electrical shock for what she was about to do. Hunter grabs a towel and wets it under the faucet, throwing the wet cloth over the smoking oven. The oven cooled down and the smoking stopped. Though the toast was ruined, the house wasn't burnt down.

Hunter wipes the sweat from her brow and decided to eat cereal today instead of toast. "How did I manage to burn toast?" She said, ashamed of herself as she sat at the table and ate her cereal. Her mind drifted to the other, more important matter at hand; the egg. "What should I do with you?" She wonders. School was an option if she kept the egg a secret, after all, how hard could it be? Hunter made up her mind; she was going to bring the egg to school, not like anything will happen. All they learn in the Lavender town schools is how to harness the physic abilities and how to amplify them. On rare occasions, a pokemon trainer would come as an honoured speaker and talk about pokemon and how people and pokemon can form bonds and work together. Most of the time spent at school was just sitting on a mat and trying to levitate objects with the entire class watching. The teacher, Miss Agatha Cyro, sometimes brings her pokemon for the students to battle with. She makes them battle pokemon like Gastly to enhance their abilities.

A few dry towels lay on the countertop; Hunter takes them and puts them in the bottom of her backpack, using them to make a nest for the egg. She then came back to the kitchen and put the egg in the backpack, zipping it up and gently swinging it over her back. She was now ready to head to school. She walks down the street, her school was just a 20 minute walk away and, she usually meets up with some of her friends on the way.

"Hunter!" A new voice called from down the street. Hunter smiles and waves to the person who called her name, two people actually. "Jazz! Blaine!" She called out to her friends. Jazz's real name is Jasmine but she hates being called that, instead, she shortened it to Jazz. Blaine is Jazz's twin brother. Both of them had different hair colors but, that's just because Jazz likes to look different from her family so, she dyed her hair. Surprisingly, Jazz's parents actually allow their eight year old child to do that. Besides the hair colors, you could see their resemblance; a sharp nose, high cheekbones, upturned eyes and a serene smile. While Jazz had her hair in a wavy, subtle look, Blaine had his in a semi- messy, bad boy look.

She runs towards her friends, still being more careful than normal since she has a very fragile egg in her backpack. "Hey guys." She greets and gives both her friends a hug before they resume to walking. "How was your weekend?" A bubbly Jazz asked Hunter. Hunter debated on what to say. These are her best friends ever since birth and she could trust them with anything and vice versa. "Alright." Hunter stops walking and pulls her two friends off the street. Sitting down on the grass, she unzips her backpack and pulls out the egg. Jazz and Blaine stared at the egg in confusion.

"What is that?" Blaine asked in confusion and poked the hard egg shell. Hunter retracts a bit from his touch and holds the egg in her lap.

"I think it's a pokemon egg. I'm not sure though." She gently rubs the egg with much affection, acting like it was her own baby.

"Take it to Miss Agatha, she'll know for sure." Jazz told Hunter who shakes her head.

"No one besides us can know about this egg." She gently sets the egg back in her backpack and zips it up, swinging it over her shoulder as she motions them to follow.

"If one person finds out, everyone finds out." Hunter explained and shook her head. "Anyways, we're at school already so I can't really say anything." She shrugs and walks into Lavender town's one and only school. Blaine and Jazz follows shortly behind.

"Hunter! Jasmine! Blaine! You are all late!" A shrill voice shrieked, cutting through the air like a knife before reaching their ears. Instinctively, the three of them covered their poor ears, not knowing how much more of this their ears could take. "Owwww." They rubbed their ears as their teacher: Miss Agatha walked up to them and glared.

"This is the third time this week! How many more times are you going to be late?!" Agatha continued to screech and rant.

Hunter covered her ears once more. She really needed some earplugs right now. The egg crosses Hunter's mind as she thinks about the horrible noise pollution that could effect the egg's growth. Though Agatha might be a bit mean sometimes… all the time, she is still the best teacher in Lavender town. This is because Agatha is a pokemon trainer, a former elite four in the Kanto region who specializes in ghost pokemon. Many look up to her and her wisdom.

Soon, Agatha stops screaming and lets out a sigh. She was disappointed at the children to say the least. "Hunter, Jasmine, Blaine, you are all going to first during today's test. It will be the three of you versus three Gengars." Agatha sternly said as she crosses her arms, daring them to refuse.

The group nods their head, not wanting Agatha to shout once more. She was scarier than an angry Gyarados and that was saying something. She gave one last glare to the kids and walks inside the school.

Jazz lets out a deep breath. She was terrified of Agatha. "Um guys, lets go inside before teacher makes us battle more pokemon." She twiddles her fingers nervously as she says that.

Hunter and Blaine quickly agree and run inside the school, dragging Jazz along. They did not want their punishment to get worse.

"Alright class." Agatha said sternly and looked around. She saw all the faces of her normal students including the trio.

"As you all know, we will be having a test today. It will be a one on one battle between a student and a pokemon. Now, line up in a single file and march to the battle field." She instructed as each and every one of the students walks to the battle field. None of them wanted to go first.

As Hunter, Blaine and Jazz walk to the battle field, they heard their names being called. It was none other than Agatha; telling them to follow her onto the battle field. Hunter was nervous, very nervous. What will happen to the egg? Will the ghost pokemon sense that she has an egg and take it from her?

Hunter shakes her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. When she looks ahead, she saw Agatha looking at her out of the corner of her eye, observing Hunter's behaviour. Agatha didn't have time to question Hunter since they have already arrived on the battle field.

The crowd was silent, waiting in anticipation. They really wanted to see what challenges the trio of friends were going to face.

"Wait here." Agatha instructs to the children as she walks to the other side of the battle field. She pulls out three pokeballs and waits for the referee to start the match.

"The match between Agatha's three pokemon versus three of her students will commence. The match will end whenever all three pokemon or people are unable to battle." The referee said and waves the two flags; a red and green flag. He brings the flags down, signalling the beginning of the battle.

"Begin!"

Agatha wastes no time in calling out her pokemon from their pokeballs. With a flash of red light and a popping sound of the pokeball opening, three Gengars stood on the battle field. Their beady red eyes and sinister smile can make even the most calm and collected trainer shiver in fear.

Hunter, Blaine and Jazz really don't want to do this. Battling one pokemon is hard enough but three pokemon? That is almost a suicide mission. They gulped in unison, watching the three Gengars with fear in their eyes.

"So….." Blaine trails off as the Gengars stare at them. "Who wants to die first?"

Hunter and Jazz mentally face palms as Blaine's sense of dry humour leaking into their ears. While they were doing this, Agatha calls out to her three Gengars, telling them to use a variety of attacks. Two Gengars disappear while the third one summons up a shadow ball.

The three children stood their ground. It was either them or the Gengars. The crowd starts to cheer, not for them but for the Gengar that was about to use shadow ball. Blaine rolls his eyes at his classmates in the crowd; wishing it was him who was there, sitting. The shadow ball was unleashed, heading straight for them. There wasn't anything the kids could do except duck and save their lives. That is what they did. They flattened their bodies on the floor of the area just as the shadow ball grazed over them.

Just as they could recollect themselves, a smokescreen appeared before their very eyes, most likely caused by one of the Gengars. Hunter tries to open her eyes but couldn't, every time she tried was like exposing her eyes to acid rain. Jazz and Blaine were both having a coughing fit.

"Guys! We have to do something!" Hunter shouts in between coughs. The smoke was making its way into her lungs fast. How this is even intended for children, she did not know.

"What can we do?" Jazz called back, still coughing. The smokescreen started to become thinner, allowing the three to see the Gengars, who were preparing a triple-shadow ball attack.

"Oh shi-" Blaine got cut off as the shadow balls were hurling towards the three. They stood there, paralyzed with cold fear. Before the shadow balls hit the trio, Hunter feels the egg move in her backpack. She also hears the sound of something cracking. A bright, white light fills the area; the light came from her backpack. 'The egg, its hatching!' Hunter thought as she covered her face from the light. None of the kids saw the shadow balls keep advancing on them, slower than before. When the light disappeared, Hunter, Jazz and Blaine were thrown into the wall of the area, leaving three human shapes in the drywall.

Jazz was the first one who recovered from the shock. She pushes herself up into a sitting position with much difficulty, gazing into the area, seeing what was going on. The impact from the shadow balls sent dust flying, creating yet another smokescreen. Some of the dust had made its way into her nose, tickling her nose hairs and causing her to sneeze.

"Achoo!" Jazz rubs her nose, trying to get rid of the weird itchy feeling after a sneeze. When she opens her eyes after the itchy feeling stops, she saw one of the oddest sights on the battle field.

"HOLY ARCEUS!"

Jazz's shout of surprise and astonishment quickly snapped Hunter and Blaine out of their daze. They slowly stood up, knees shaking from the impact.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked his twin as she pointed up ahead. His eyes follow to where she was pointing at.

"HOLY CRAP!"

By now, Hunter already heard two shouts and she really wanted to see what was going on. "Guys, what's-" She stopped in mid sentence as she looked to where Jazz was pointing at. Her eyes widened. Though she didn't exclaim like her friends did, she was still very surprised by what was on the battlefield.

"Gas, Gastly." A raspy deep voice echoed throughout the battle field. The audience was quiet, too stunned to speak. Agatha stood there, looking very surprised at this turn of events. Hunter was the most surprised out of them all. The egg that she had found in the rainstorm hatched into a Gastly. A cute ghost pokemon who had a basic purple sphere as it's main body, a mouth with vampire fangs, slanted eyes and surrounded by a lighter purple gas. It had no hands or legs.

Hunter carefully stood up, not wanting to injure herself any further. She already had a gash on her leg that was still bleeding but was starting to clog up. Step after step. The crunching of drywall sounded under Hunter's feet as she exited from the hole in the wall and into the area. The Gastly and Hunter looked at each other, staring at each other; neither one backing down.

"A Gastly?" Hunter questions to no one in particular. The Gastly continued to stare at her, observing her. It was as if the Gastly was thinking if Hunter was trustable. The Gengars and the people in the audience were stunned by this turn of events; even the referee didn't know what to do.

"U-um, the match between Agatha and Hunter is-" He was cut off by Agatha who raised a hand in the air, motioning for silence.

"No, this match is postponed. Hunter, follow me." Agatha said sternly, calling her pokemon back to their pokeballs and walked out of the area. Hunter followed Agatha while the Gastly followed her.

Jazz and Blaine just sat on the rubble, mouths agape. They were rendered speechless by the performance that they saw merely a few minutes ago.

"What the hell?" Blaine questioned. Hopefully someone would fill them in on what they'd just saw.

Hunter glanced at the battlefield, saw her friends and giggled. They looked so confused. It was hilarious. But that giggle left as soon as it came as Agatha looked back at Hunter with piercing, stormy grey eyes.

"Hurry it up." She called sharply, before turning on her heels and walking away. She was headed towards a classroom.

As they reached the classroom, Hunter noticed that the Gastly was gone. She spun her head around, trying to see where it went before hearing an attention catching cough that clearly came from Agatha.

"Hunter," Agatha began, a frown etched on her face. "Why was there a Gastly in the middle of the battle?"

"Well…" Hunter explains everything. The egg she found in the thunderstorm a few days ago and why she brought it to school, the reason why she was late and many more small details. After Hunter explained everything, she was gasping for breath. She spoke so fast, that she forgot to breathe. After what seemed like an eternity of silence with the exception of her heavy breaths, Agatha finally spoke.

"Let me get this straight. You went out in a thunderstorm, in the woods with the ghost pokemon known to make people insane, to get the egg out of the rain?" She said this like a confirmation question. Agatha wanted to see if Hunter really did have this much perseverance and courage.

"Yes." Hunter replied without much thought. The answer was the truth. She did find that egg and came back to get it in the thunderstorm, not to mention she was the only one who took care of it. Then again, she was the only one, up until now, who knew about the egg whom recently hatched existence.

She could almost see the gears turning in Agatha's head. Hunter was waiting for her teacher to say something, anything. The nervousness from the silence was eating her alive.

At last Agatha said something or more like let out a sigh. "Did you ever want to have a pokemon?"

This question took Hunter by surprise. She thought Agatha would say something along the lines of: Why did you take the pokemon? But never, in a million years, did Hunter expect to hear the words that just came from her teacher's mouth.

"I guess…" She trailed off. She wasn't sure if she wanted a pokemon. Sure she had dreams about being a pokemon master and such but, to be faced with a decision so fast; it was overwhelming.

Agatha saw the confusion and uneasiness on Hunter's face. She came up with a proposition. "I can see your uneasiness so I'm not going to rush you but, I have an offer for you."

At the sound of an offer, Hunter's ears perked up, listening to every word Agatha had to say. She was also relieved that she wouldn't have to make a choice right away. The girl nods, silently asking Agatha to continue.

Agatha walked over to her desk, taking out a key from her pocket. She unlocked the drawer and walked back to face Hunter but she had an object in her hand. It was a small, red and white object; a pokeball.

"Get to know the Gastly and befriend it. If he or she wants to be your pokemon, then they'll let you know." Agatha said warmly before placing the pokeball in Hunter's hand.

Hunter was quite surprised by this tidbit of information and even more surprised once Agatha gave her the pokeball. She held it in her hands, marvelling at what a small pokeball could do. Without warning, she hugged Agatha, thanking her for the pokeball and advice. "Thank you, for everything." Hunter smiled and looked at Agatha's face.

A look of shock and surprise was seen on her face. Never in a billion years did Agatha expect to be hugged by Hunter. "Just go back to class." Agatha told her. It was mainly because she wasn't used to high levels of attention.

Hunter nodded and ran out of the classroom. She was very excited about getting to know the Gastly more. But first things first, she had to find the Gastly. As she ran down the hallway, her mind wanders on the many places to find the Gastly.

She arrived at the battlefield, the first of the many places she would look. Hunter surveyed her surroundings. Her friends had already been escorted to the nurse's room for them to be checked for any wounds. All that was left in the battlefields was a torn up wall but no Gastly.

"Now where do I look?" She sighs and scans the room, seeing if there was any clue to the location of the Gastly. Her eyes caught onto something, something in the air. The air was… waving?

Hunter rubs her eyes, making sure they weren't playing tricks on her. When she looks again, the waving air was still there. It was like hot air rising out of a toaster oven. But the weird thing was, there was no hot air, in fact, the room was quite cool.

Now that she had a closer look, she could see that apart of the waving air appeared, more prominent than the rest. It looked like a circle shape. "Could it be?" Hunter walked closer to the waving air before reaching a hand out to touch it. Before her fingers could even get near it, it turned visible.

Hunter jumped a foot or so backwards. The sudden appearance shocked her enough to jump. When she had gotten over the initial shock, she turned her head to look at the now visible, moving air. It wasn't air anymore, it was the Gastly.

"Gastly, gas!" The Gastly spoke happily. It was laughing at Hunter's reaction.

Hunter lets a smile ghost over her face as she laughed along with the Gastly. After all, laughter is contagious.


End file.
